Watery kisses
by elfinmyth
Summary: He stretched out his half-rotten limb towards blood-red eyes. "My master." He whispered sotfly. "My master." While taking the locket, Dumbledore made a different choice: to kill two birds with one stone. And now the wizarding world will have to pay for it. HPLV, Halloween-fic.


Happy Samhain/Halloween everyone!  
This year I decided to keep with a one-shot, as I never finished the final chapter of Vocatio... -Still haven't completely given it up... but I keep rewriting it... I might upload it someday after all-  
So... last year were ghosts, the year before that Vampires and now: ehehe... well you'll just have to find out.

Short story, sorry people, but my school planned my exam weeks at the same date as Halloween and I concentrated my writing on my main story. -.-''.  
Speaking of which, for my readers of Visitor: a LONG chapter will be posted in a few days. ^^ It's nearly finished!

Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, he came to awareness and opened his eyes, not surprised when the change was minimal. His first instincts told him to breathe, but with slight wonder, he noticed that there was no need to. His mind felt odd. He hadn't been so peaceful since… since…

Well, if his mind would be so kind as to remember anything before that peaceful, inky blackness he would actually be able to make a decent comparison.

He let out a sigh, or he thought he did, but no air bubbled to the surface, and when he held his hands very close to his eyes, he saw the flesh, that was already rotting away, showing bleak bones, the only white thing within range. He was holding a stick in one, he noticed. Curious.

It was then that he felt a ripple. His senses were heightened, and he could feel even the most miniscule movement that went through the lake.** Their** lake. Their** master's** lake.

_Defend._

He quickly moved, swimming up through the black water with sleek movements, halting just below the surface. The boat was moving, gliding across the lake towards the small island of black stone in the middle.

_Defend._

Others joined him, rising from the deep, stretching out their white limbs towards the boat, but suddenly, they all froze, their hazy eyes wide as they met the powerful, ruby gaze of their Master.

_Retreat_. The voice in his mind whispered. _Retreat_.

But no. He couldn't. How would he be able to just fall back into the deep after seeing this man, who had broken the wall that separated him from his memories?

_Harry. Voldemort. Scar. Hogwarts. Tom. Dumbledore. Horcruxes. Cave. Potion. Forced. Pain, Pain, Pain…_

_Nothingness…_

And then those blood-red eyes.

It didn't hurt as he broke through the surface, nor was it cold. Nonetheless, it felt less safe than the womb-like embrace of the lake he had been born in.

_No_, he corrected himself. _Re-born._

He was unaware of that he was studied as his eyes slowly started to become more bright as his memories all fell back in place, and by the time he had pieced his mind back together, they had reached the shore. He hadn't even noticed that he had been floating alongside the boat. With jerky, awkward movements, he crawled up the land.

"Harry Potter."

Harry shivered under the whisper, and the force that made him want to obey his master fought with the fear and hatred of his past. He reached out to touch the other, and where any other human being would have quickly taken a step back before the rotten corpse could have made contact with them, Voldemort stood immobile, allowing wet fingers to caress his wrist and hand.

"I hadn't thought I would ever see you again. Especially not in… such a state."

The teen frowned, looking up with incomprehension. Why wouldn't he have seen him again? He was here, awaiting orders, was he not? Or wasn't he? Shouldn't he be fighting? No. Dumbledore had left him… yes, that had happened. Yesterday?

"What date is it?" he asked, and the Dark Lord looked at him in alarm, this time hurriedly stepping away, breaking the contact. Harry's arm fell limp to his side, dangling a bit as he forgot to actively control the movement.

"You speak. Your eyes are bright. Do you remember who you are? Do you know who** I** am?"

"I am Harry Potter. You are Lord Voldemort, my master." he said, wondering why the other needed to have the most obvious thing in the world confirmed. "I will do as you command." he added, so no confusion would be left. Somehow, it didn't seem to work.

"You shouldn't remember anything but that last sentence." the Dark Lord breathed, his eyes narrowing. You are **dead**. Nothing but a puppet to do my bidding. You have no** soul** anymore. No identity!" He looked genuinely… scared. Harry giggled at the absurdity of it all. Voldemort was never scared. "And besides that, Inferi aren't made by other Inferi. They are made by someone who wields magic.

"Dead?" Harry asked, surprised. He put his hand over his heart, waiting for a dull thudding, but nothing moved. "I am… dead. But I'm also undead." He furrowed his brow, vaguely remembering something his hated potions professor had told the class. "Inferius." he stated, somewhat uncomfortable with the label. "What date is it?" he repeated, somehow very curious about it.

"The thirty-first of October, 1997. It is Samhain today."

"Halloween?" he asked, unfamiliar with the other term. Voldemort sneered.

"Do not call it by the name Muggles gave it."

The Inferius nodded. Orders. He was familiar with orders. Samhain… the day on which his parents had died… long ago. It made sense that he had awoken this day. Pensively, he gazed at the stone basin, and when Voldemort followed his gaze, his expression contorted to rage before he whipped around again to face Harry.

"What happened here.** Tell** **me**."

"Dumbledore took me here. He said one of your Horcruxes was located here. We encountered this potion, and he forced me to drink it, saying that I would not be able to get out of here alone. He promised me that it wasn't something that could kill me, as you would want any person who made it this far to remain alive for the time being. At first I refused, trying to empty the basin through other means, but it was no use. I started to drink, and that is the last thing I remember."

"That meddlesome fool… And I will have to pay a visit to a certain old professor of mine as well…" Voldemort muttered. "But Dumbledore is dead. Severus killed him on top of the Astronomy tower." Voldemort stated. "His body has been searched by the Hogwarts' staff before I arrived and took siege of the castle. They must be hiding it. Did he tell anyone else about my Horcruxes?"

"Not as far as I know. The only one he trusted enough was Snape, I think."

A feral grin spread on the man's features. "Ah, the irony." he softly spoke on a pleased tone. "So Dumbledore left you here for dead, and the Inferi did not only fail to destroy you, but turned you into one of them. Most uncommon."

This time it was a living, pale hand that reached out, and Harry was surprised that he felt the touch. He didn't think he should be able to.

"And on top of that, they turned you into something** unique**. But why?** Why**?"

Harry knew why. He didn't know how, but deep inside, that new voice was telling him why he should be… not alive, but at least preserved. As long as he wasn't destroyed, his master would live.

_And neither could live while the other survived._

He was a part of his master's soul, and his fellow Inferi had felt that and were unable to destroy him, just as now all his instincts went both against harming his master and harming himself because in a sense,** he was his master**. Hewas a** part** of **Lord Voldemort**. It filled him with joy and pride, and he wished he could share his sudden epiphany with his master so they could** both** rejoice.

In his attempt to destroy another Horcrux, Dumbledore had unwittingly set the events in motion that would fulfill the prophecy.

The spidery hand had now cupped his face, and Harry looked up into those blazing eyes, his teeth chattering with the excitement that sung through his bones. Something… shifted. He didn't know what else to name it. Something was in his mind, probing and searching. It would have hurt, had he been able to experience pain, he knew, but as it was, all it did was leave him feeling disorientated.

Voldemort left his mind, and while Harry wobbled on his legs, he managed to remain upright.

"My soul." the Dark Lord spoke to him, his tone now full of understanding. "You are…** mine**."

"Master." Harry breathed as the hand crept upwards, coming to a rest on the back of his neck, forcefully pressing against it. The boy still wasn't quite sure how the nerves of his new body worked exactly… He could feel the pressure, though more dull than he would have felt it when alive, but there was no pain as nails dug into him, even as it grazed a layer of muscle that lay bare where the skin had rotten, or been eaten away.

"Pet." Voldemort chuckled, but Harry failed to notice any humour in it. It was merely a statement of the truth, was it not?

"My fearsome, indestructible pet. You are everything I needed to ensure my complete victory."

Harry looked up again in wonder, smiling at the thought of being useful for his master. The ghosts of rebellious thoughts that had resurfaced right after he had awoken had been silenced by the memory of Dumbledore. Yes, he wanted to help his master in every way he could.

With a curious and perverse look, the man suddenly grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him closer until their lips met. Harry could vaguely taste the lake water in between their lips, and sniffed up the pleasant smell of death that hung around the both of them. Greedy, he plunged his tongue in, enjoying the heat of the other's mouth and body that warmed him up. Voldemort softly caressed Harry's water-swollen, grey tongue with his own, and when they finally pulled apart, he laughed again.

"Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's puppet! The Wizarding World is** mine**. Blessed Samhain! Let us spread the blood!"

The Inferi merely smiled, his eyes now holding a faraway look as he stared into the darkness of the cave behind them.

"Master." he whispered softly. "My Master."

* * *

So, hoped you all liked this Halloween story ^^  
Yes, Inferi. My strange obsession, haha.

Voldemort's 'Let us spread the blood' is actually a pun. The verb 'to bless' actually originates from 'to besprinkle something with blood'.

I opted for rating T because of Necrophilia by the way. Although my girlfriend said that most people would rate it M, there is no sex involved... hence the T instead of M.

Read and Review!  
xx elfin


End file.
